The French Lady
by Shimoka
Summary: A new girl from Beauxbatons arrives at Hogwarts, she has strange dreams. Harry looks at her with other eyes... her name is Louise LeBlanc and she is starting Hogwarts at her fifth year. What will happen? Read and review, please!


The French Lady

Chapter One – New Student's Dream

Harry Potter was seated at Gryffindor's table, during the Sorting Cerimony. The students were being called, one by one, to seat on the bench and wear the Sorting Hat.

After all the new students have been sorted to their houses, Dumbledore stood up and started to talk:

-I'd like to wish you a nice school year, specially to the beginning students. Before everybody starts to eat, I'd like to present you two people. This is Julie McKindoll _ he asked with a gesture to a young lady seated at the Teacher's table to stand up_ the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and this _ he said asking to young lady (even younger than the other) to come closer _ is Louise LeBlanc. She came from Beauxbatons, one of the best witchcraft schools of France, but had to move here because of her parents, who were transferred to England because of professional reasons. Oh! One more thing! Miss LeBlanc will be in the fifth year and now, the Sorting Hat will decide in which house she will be.

Mc Gonagall picked up the Hat from the bench and gave it to Dumbledore, who put it on Louise's head. All the students looked curiously to that pretty girl who was waiting the final decision of the Hat. Deeply inside, the male students had a strong hope of having her in their houses, even without knowing why. Maybe because of the strong attraction she exerted in them. Even the teachers looked at her, like enchanted, except Snape, of course.

Louise had long, straight and bright black (as the night) hair and soft and snow-white skin (as a rose petal) and beautiful dark blue eyes, almost green. It was impossible not to notice her.

To ones' joy and others' sadness, her house was announced: Gryffindor. While at Gryffindor's table, everybody clapped, the other house's kids showed deception.

-Harry! Harry! She's going to be our housemate!_ Ron said with joy

But Harry couldn't hear nothing, because he was looking at Louise almost hypnotized. The girl walked towards the only empty place in the table, which was exactly at Harry's right. He stopped glancing Louise that way after Ron's clumsy introduction of himself:

-H-h-ello! I-I'm R-ron!

-Nice to meet you. As Dumbledore have already said, I'm Louise LeBlanc. _Louise said, in a sweet voice they had never heard before

-Oh! This is my friend, the famous Harry Potter. He defeated he-who-must-not-be-named four times!!!_ Ron said with joy

Harry, who blushed with this introduction, kicked Ron's foot. Ron shouted with pain.

-Is it really you? Can I see the scar Voldemort left on your forehead?_ Louise asked excited

-You said the name of he-who-must-not-be-named!!!_ Ron and Hermione whispered startled

-I can't see the point in don't saying Voldemort's name!_ Louise said with disdain.

-I agree with you, Louise!_ Harry said

He had just finished this sentence when the celebration finished. Everybody started to go to their houses.

Like in every years, the students were walked to their common rooms by their prefects, to know their passwords and to the beginnig students, the right passages.

-Harry, with all that Vol I mean, you-know-who's story, you didn't show me your scar!

Harry showed his scar, a little bit embarrassed, pulling his voluminous bangs of his forehead.

Before Louise could ask about Voldemort, Harry asked:

-Can you tell us about Beauxbatons, Louise?

-I thought you'd never ask! I loved Beauxbatons, I was one of the chasers of the team of my house, Renard! But Hogwarts is much bigger than Beauxbatons! I think Beauxbatons's castle would fit perferctly in Hogwarts Great Hall!_ Louise said, excited

-What houses exist in Beauxbatons?_ Ron asked

-I heard that in Beauxbatons, people choose their own houses, is it true?_ Hermione asked, meddling in the conversation

-Oh! We forgot to introduce you, this is our friend, Hermione!_ Harry said

-Nice to meet you! Well, there is two houses in Beauxbatons, Renard and Lapin, which mean in French fox and rabbit. We are chose by Gloves that belonged to Beauxbatons' founder Gaston Mongougeot. The Gloves have similar powers to the Sorting Hat's!_ Louise said

The group talked animatedly about Beauxbatons's castle, until they arrived at Gryffindor's common room. As they were too tired, they walked towards their beds.

Louise, who was sleeping, saw herself as a baby, playing in a hill and also the silhouette of a young lady who walked towards her. When she approximated, Louise saw her face, which looked familiar. Louise, my baby, come here! the young lady said opening her arms to get Louise. The young lady kissed her and delivered her to a woman, masked by the darkness.

Then Louise had fallen in a deep sleep, her dream ended, but its remembrance was still in her memory.

To be continued

**_ _**


End file.
